Sailor Moon DBZ
by Gregory Bess
Summary: *1st story of SM/DBZ x-over series* Beryl is defeated and everyone, except for Serena is sent back to Tokyo. 1 year later, Saiyans from space arrive and kidnap the Tsukinos. Now the Sailor scouts to team up with Earth Special Forces to rescue them.
1. Prologue: Beryl's End

Hi, everyone. This is my second fanfic. Most of the story takes place   
between Allen and Ann's departure from Earth, and Renee's arrival. This   
fanfic uses all DIC names, and is a Sailor Moon, Dragon Ball Z crossover.  
  
Sailor Moon and Dragon Ball Z are not mine. They belong to someone else so   
don't sue me, please.  
  
Enjoy!! Rated PG - Story by Gregory Bess  
Sailor Moon DBZ: Prologue - Beryl's End  
  
"MERCURY POWER."  
"MARS POWER."  
"JUPITER POWER."  
"VENUS POWER."  
  
"COSMIC MOON POWER IGNITE," The Sailor Scouts shouted and gave it   
every bit of power they could. Princess Serena's Crescent Moon Wand, with   
the Silver Crystal mounted on it, began gathering energy, even from Queen   
Beryl's attack.  
  
Queen Beryl was shocked, "What is this?" The energy was collected   
into a pink ball of energy, and Princess Serena let it loose. The attack   
sped toward Beryl, and got bigger and bigger. By the time it reached Queen   
Beryl, it was as tall as she was. The attack began to disintegrate Beryl.   
She only had time to scream before she was turned into a lot of moon dust,   
"Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhh."  
  
After Beryl was gone, the spirits of the Sailor Scouts disappeared,   
and Princess Serena, now reverting back to Sailor Moon fell to the ice she   
was standing on. She knew she spent all her energy and was about to die.   
She looked up the sky as her energy attack she used on Beryl continued to   
grow and was about to cover the area she was laying on. Before she closed   
her eyes, she made one last request, "I just wish we were all back in   
Tokyo. No more monsters and fighting. I just want to be a normal   
teenager." Sailor Moon closed her eyes and the Crystal flared to life as   
Serena's wish was granted. Everyone was transported back to Tokyo, Sailor   
Mercury, Mars, Jupiter, Venus, and Prince Darien, with their lives   
restored. Everyone went home, except for Serena.  
  
Two months after the defeat of the Nega-verse, a meteor crashed into   
a Tokyo parking lot. Two aliens and a tree left the lot and moved into a   
near by apartment building. Several days later, they sent their first   
Cardien to drain people's energy. The two Lunar cats, Luna and Artamis,   
knew they had to wake up the Scouts.   
  
After the the Sailor Scouts got their memories back and defeated the   
Cardian, Sailor Mars wanted some answers, "Luna, Why didn't you wake up   
Serena's Memories?"  
  
Before the cat could answer, Sailor Mercury decided to give the bad   
news, "Serena has been missing for two months Ray. Not even her parents   
know where she is."  
  
Everyone, but Lita and the cats were shocked. Mina spoke up,   
"What? What do you mean she disappeared? Didn't she come back with us to   
Tokyo after Beryl was dusted?"  
  
Luna hung her head, "I'm afraid not Mina. You girls and Darien were   
the only ones that made it back." All four girls were now very sad. Their   
best friend, the one that started the Sailor Scouts, was missing. Luna   
spoke up, this time even more upset, "She was declared dead only a few weeks   
ago, by the police after they found a badly Burnt body matching Serena's   
description."  
  
Ray asked, "What about Darien? Are his memories back too?"  
  
Artimis answered that one, "No, not yet. But he is fine." Everyone   
decided to end the meeting and go home.  
  
Over the course of several weeks, Serena's friends, especially Lita,   
spent a lot of time with the Tsukino family, giving them their condolences.   
Ellen Tsukino, Serena's mother, often wondered where Serena met these four   
friends she had, but was happy to know she had good friends.  
  
One day, the Tsukino family decided to go to the beach and invited   
Serena's friends along. The day at the beach was great. It was great, that   
is, until a Cardian appeared and tried to take everyone's energy. Finally,   
It went after the Tsukino family, and the Scouts. It had them all cornered   
and the Scouts had no choice but to transform right there in front of   
Serena's family. To say they were shocked would be an understatement.   
After they dusted the Cardian, Mrs. Tsukino finally came out of her shock to   
ask, "Your the Sailor Scouts," at their nodes she again asked, "Was Serena   
a Sailor Scout too?" Again they nodded.  
  
Before Mrs. Tsukino asked her next question, Amy answered it, "We   
don't know much more about what happened to Serena but we'll tell you all we   
know." And they did, after they got back to the Tsukino home where Luna was   
waiting. Luna started her tail as to how the Scouts started, from the   
Silver Millennium, to last battle against Queen Beryl and the Nega-verse.   
Each Scout told their parts in the story as well into their fight when their   
memories were restored, "And when we asked Luna about Serena's where abouts   
she told us she never came back with the rest of us. We don't know why or   
even if she is still alive."  
  
More weeks went by. Cardian after Cardien came and went. The   
Scouts gained their second generation powers, starting with Mina's Crescent   
Beam Shower, followed by Ray's Firebird, Lita's Thunder Dragon, and Amy's   
Ice Bubbles. When they finally found out who Ann and Allen really were,   
they confronted them at their apartment when Darien was visiting Ann.   
During this battle, Luna restored Darien's Memories, and he transformed into   
Tuxedo Mask, before Allen and Ann were healed due to some actions by the   
Doom tree. After they were healed, Ann and Allen returned to space, and the   
Scouts and Darien went to his apartment, where he learned the sad news about   
Serena, "What do you mean she never came back?"  
  
Mars spoke up, "Just that. She never came back with us from the   
North Pole, and the police declared her dead only a month ago."  
  
Darien was now very sad and did something he hadn't done in 10   
years, he cried. Cried for the loss of the love of his life. That night he   
asked a lot of questions to the moon, but got no answers.  
  
Nine months have now passed since the battle with Allen and Ann, one   
year since the battle with Beryl. The Scouts were still together, meeting   
on a regular bases. Darien had taken a scholarship to a University in the   
United States. After the loss of his Serena, he felt he had no reason to   
stay in Tokyo with too many memories of him and Serena, most of them were an   
exchange of insults but memories just the same. Other then that, things were   
pretty peaceful for the moment.  
  
The Scouts where in the park one day, enjoying the sun. Amy had her   
head in a biology book, Ray was sitting on the bench, just looking at the   
sky, and Lita and Mina were chattering on about ways to catch a boy's   
attention. All of a sudden, some lizard like being came from behind some   
bushes and started shooting off its laser gun. All four Scouts immediately   
got up and went behind some bushes to transform.  
  
"MERCURY POWER."  
"MARS POWER."  
"JUPITER POWER."  
"VENUS POWER."  
"-----SCOUT POWER----"  
  
After they transformed, they came out of hiding and did their   
speeches, starting with Mars, "The Park is a place to relax, not to get   
attacked. In the name of the fire planet, Mars, I'll punish you."  
  
"You looking for trouble? You're looking at it. Troubles my middle   
name, I'm Sailor Jupiter, and I'll Punish you."  
  
"You've met my friends Mars and Jupiter, some people may think I'm a   
book worm, but my most lethal weapon is my brain. Beware for I am, Sailor   
Mercury, and I'll punish you."  
  
"You may think I'm just a blond, but in this case what you see is   
definitely what you don't get. The V is for victory, I'm Sailor Venus, and   
I'll Punish you."  
  
Mars spoke up again, "We've had it with creeps from the nega-verse.   
Prepare to be dusted."  
  
While they were giving their speeches, the Nega-monster was looking   
at readouts on a device over its left eye, "Hate to tell you this, but you   
got puny power levels." He then fired a bunch of laser beams at the scouts.  
  
Sailor Mars went to work, "MARS FIRBIRD STRIKE." While Sailor Mars   
sent her attack, the Nega-monster read the readouts again as Sailor Mars's   
power level sky rocketed. He was so caught off guard, he almost didn't   
dodge the attack in time.  
  
He then decided to leave, "You won against me but I wasn't the only   
one sent to this town. One of my friends was in the downtown district."   
And he teleported away.  
  
Sailor Mercury was is horror as she read her computer, "Guys I found   
the other attacker. He's near the Tsukino home."  
  
Jupiter didn't waste time, "We better get there, and fast." The   
Scouts agreed and took to the Rooftops to their destination.  
  
When they got there, the police were on scene, the Tsukino house was   
a mess, and a crowd had gathered around the scene. The Scouts were in shock   
as Amy took reading from her computer, "Guys we're too late. Who ever, or   
what ever came here took the Tsukinos."  
  
"Why would the Nega-verse take Serena's family. Even if they did   
find out her identity, which is highly unlikely, It would have served them   
no perpose," Mars stated.  
  
Someone from behind them answered, "They're not from this place you   
call the Nega-verse. They're Saiyan warriors from outer space. They picked   
a random target and demanded our surrender in one week or they'd be killed."  
  
The Scouts turned to see who spoke and didn't recognize him until   
Sailor Mercury spoke up, "I know who you are!"  
  
That's the Prologue. Who found the Scouts? Where is Serena, assuming she's   
even alive, and how will they get Serena's family back? The next chapter   
will tell more, titled "Sailors and Dragons Mix." Send all comments to   
gbess@iname.com. Visit my web site at   
www.geocities.com/Tokyo/Courtyard/2058. 


	2. Chapter 1: Sailors and Dragons Mix

Hello to all!! This Sailor Moon story takes place between Allen and Ann's   
departure from Earth, and Renee's arrival, and is also a Sailor Moon, Dragon   
Ball Z crossover.  
  
Usual disclaimers apply  
  
Enjoy!!  
Sailor Moon DBZ: Chapter 1 - Sailors and Dragons Mix  
  
The Sailor Scouts were across the street from the Tsukino house, on   
someone else's roof. There had been a battle at the Tsukino house and   
Serena's family was kidnapped, before the Sailor Scouts could get there in   
time. Now a group of fighters were also on the same rooftop facing the   
Sailor Scouts.  
  
The Sailor Scouts didn't know who they were, and assumed they were   
the enemy when Amy spoke up, "I know who you are. Your the Earth Special   
Forces, the Dragon Ball team."  
  
Sailor Jupiter was in shock, "You mean to tell me those Dragon Balls   
really do exist?"  
  
The person that appeared to be the leader of the DB team, about as   
tall as Darien spoke up, "That's correct Sailor Jupiter. I'm Goku, the   
Leader of our team." He was wearing his usual orange and black uniform of   
Master Roshi, as were three of the other four people with him. Goku made   
the introductions, "To my far right here this is Yamcha," indicating the guy   
as tall as Goku. He had the same black hair as Goku and has a few scares on   
his face to show he has had many battles, "Between him and me this is   
Krillin," Indicating the short bald headed guy, but the Scouts couldn't tell   
this because he was wearing a hat with his name written on it, "To my left   
here, this my son Gohan," Showing the little kid to be around 5 to 7 yrs.   
old. Gohan also had black hair and he just smiled and did a little happy   
giggle, "And to my far left here this is the technical whiz of the group,   
Bulma."  
  
Bulma had on Bluejeans, and a Blue tank top. She has Blue green   
hair done up in a ponytail similar to Sailor Jupiter's style, "Hi, nice to   
meet you all."  
  
Goku said, "The rest of the team is out running a few chores in   
town, including the newest member of our team. You'll probably get a chance   
to meet her latter. Right now, we should find a place to talk in private."  
  
The Scouts agreed, but not before Luna and Artamis showed up and   
made the entire Dragon Ball team faint from two talking cats when Luna   
asked, "Who are these people?" The Scouts answer all of Luna and Artamis's   
questions before the DB team woke up and everyone went to Bulma's Dad's   
house, since he happened to live in Tokyo.  
  
After everyone was at Bulma's dad's house, they all sat down and   
Goku began to tell his story, "We were in the area of town we found you in   
when some Saiyans arrived from the sky and began attacking us. After   
several minutes of battle, they went at the Tsukino house, and crashed   
through the walls. By the time we got there to try to stop them, they had   
all three members of the house in their hands."  
  
"Flash Back"  
  
"Let them go now," Goku shouted in an outrage that innocent people   
were throne into this.  
  
One of the Saiyans just laughed, "Kakarot, you are a fool. If you   
had stayed with our cause, you could have been one the best Saiyans alive."  
  
Goku was now really mad, "My name is no longer Kakarot, it's Goku.   
Now release the hostages, NOW."  
  
The second Saiyan spoke, "You are in no position to threaten us   
Kakarot. You have one week to surrender to us, or these three 'innocent   
people,' will die." With that, both Saiyan's lifted into the air with the   
Tsukinos.  
  
"End Flash Back"  
  
"All efforts to try to follow them failed," Goku finished, "They   
were just too fast and we couldn't keep up with them. By the time we lost   
them, we turned back to find you across the street from the battle area."  
  
While Goku was relating his story, Sailor Mercury was typing with   
her computer. During the trip back to Bulma's dad's house, Sailor Mercury   
managed to get scans on Goku so she now had an idea how to scan for Saiyan   
energy signatures now. Suddenly, her computer started beeping repeatedly   
fast. Everyone wanted to know what she found and she gave the   
news.........with a smile on her face, "I found them," but she took a second   
look at her computer and lost her smile, "The only problem is they're in   
space. Without Sailor Moon, I don't think we can teleport there. Even if   
we could, we can't take any passengers with us, due to a lack of power, and   
yours wouldn't be compatible for the teleportation."  
  
Jupiter hung her head, "What now? Since we got our memories back,   
I've felt my need to protect Serena's family since her death. When we   
fought the Nega-verse, my duty was to Serena." The other Scouts nodded   
their heads as well.  
  
At that Moment, Bulma snapped her fingers and with a smile said, "No   
problem. My dad, myself and Sera, along with my dad's engineering staff,   
have been working on an experimental spaceship that could get us to that   
ship, get the Tsukinos out and split," the Scouts were in shock, including   
the Lunar cats before Bulma continued, "All we have to do, is finish it, and   
we can go."  
  
Krillin spoke up, "Bulma no offense, but your Dad has been working   
on the VentureStar for almost a year now. Are sure it's almost ready?"  
  
Bulma shoot off her temper, "OF COURSE I'M SURE IT'S ALMOST READY,"   
in a calmer tone now, "My dad says it will be ready for a test flight by   
tomorrow morning."  
  
Goku spoke with a ferm voice, "We don't have time for a test   
flight. We need to reach that ship ASAP."  
  
"Ya, I'm with you Dad," Gohan said with a hit of enthusiasm in his   
voice.  
  
"We'll make sure those Saiyans were sorry they messed with Earth,"   
Yamcha stated with determination in his voice.  
  
Sailor Mars stood up, "It's settled then. We take your VentureStar   
into space tomorrow to try and rescue the Tuskinos."  
  
Sailor Mercury spoke up, "According to my computer, the best time   
for blast off, with the Saiyan starship's current position, will be at noon."  
  
"Alright then, I'll contact Sera and tell her to get the   
VentureStar to Tokyo int'l and get it ready for blast off," Bulma said with   
a lot of spirit in her voice. She went to a phone to make the call.  
  
Artamis spoke up, "We better get some shut eye. We're going to have   
a long day tomorrow."  
  
Everyone agreed, but Sailor Mercury had one question, "Bulma, who is   
this Sera you keep talking about?"  
  
Bulma answered, "She's the newest member of our team. She joined up   
about a year ago when she was found washed ashore on Master Roshi's island.   
When she came to, she didn't remember what happened, or what her name was or   
anything. You'll be able to meet her tomorrow on the VentureStar, since   
she's the best pilot on the team. Good night everyone." Everyone went to   
bed for tomorrow's work.  
  
Up in space, not far from Earth orbit, a large Saiyan spaceship was   
traveling through space. Inside it were a lot of Saiyans moving around   
tending to what needed to be done. On the bridge, The Saiyan captain was   
talking to someone wearing a gray uniform and had short blond hair, "Are you   
sure it was necessary to capture those particular humans? I Mean, I can't   
believe I'm even listening to you, a human of all things."  
  
The blond man just laughed, "Don't worry, It was quite necessary.   
Not only is that Kakarot very strong, but so are the Sailor Scouts. Believe   
me, I've had experience with them. And I'm not human by the way. I look   
it, but I'm not."  
  
In another part of the ship, a guard was bringing food to a cell.   
Enough food to feed three people. In one particular cell was the Tsukino   
family, "Here's your food. Eat it up, humans." Then the guard left.  
  
After the food was eaten, which didn't taste bad, Mrs. Tsukino   
asked, "Ken, do you think we'll get out of here, alive?"  
  
Ken Tsukino smiled and said, to reassure his wife, "Don't worry,   
Ellen. I'm sure the Sailor Scouts will get us out."  
  
Sammy added his bit, "Ya, I mean, they were able to keep Serena safe   
as best they could when she was alive as Sailor Moon, I'm sure they'll be   
able to get us out some how." Despite the fact that Sammy has known Serena   
was Sailor Moon for the past nine months, he still couldn't get over it. It   
shocked him every day he thought about it.  
  
Ellen looked reassured, "Your right you two. We'll get out of this   
somehow."  
  
That's Ch. 1. What happens next? Will the Scouts and Goku's team get the   
Tsukinos out? Who is this Sera person? And we still don't know what   
happened to Serena. Will we ever know? Find the answers to most of these   
question in chapter 2: Voyage of the VentureStar. Send all comments to   
gbess@iname.com. Visit my web site at www.geocites.com/Tokyo/Courtyard/2058. 


	3. Chapter 2: Voyage of the VentureStar

This is Ch. 2 in a fanfic I'm writing that could almost be called Sailor   
Scouts in Space, considering what will happen for most of the rest of this   
story.  
  
Sailor Moon and Dragon Ball Z are not mine. They belong to someone else, so   
please don't sue, plus the idea for the VentureStar isn't mine also, credit   
for that goes to the US government when they started the X-33 project, but a   
few ideas of my own are put into this VentureStar.  
  
Enjoy!!  
Sailor Moon DBZ: Ch. 2 - Voyage of the VentureStar  
  
Everyone woke up extra early the next morning. During Breakfast,   
the Sailor Scouts, who powered down to introduce their real names after they   
decided they could trust Goku and his team, met most of the rest of the   
Dragon Ball Team, mostly people who were not officially with them. First   
there was Bulma's dad. His is about a foot smaller then Goku. He has white   
hair, and mustache. I also wares glasses and is the owner of the Capsule   
Corp. Then there is Master Roshi. He's an old man with a white beard and   
is bald, and always wears glasses. Then there was Oolong, and Puer. They   
are both shape changing people, well if you call a talking pig, and a   
talking floating cat a person. Tien was the kind of guy who loved to   
brighten thing up with his Solar Flare attack. He was bald and had three   
eyes, and wore only work out pants. His partner, Chiaotzu, was as small as   
Krillin, and Gohan, and floated around most of the time. Finally, there was   
Piccolo, a Namek. He is the only known alien on Earth, and was born on   
Earth by............unusual means. He rarely joins the team on any mission,   
unless the team can't handle it alone. The Scouts took him to have his   
timing similar to Tuxedo Mask, right at the last second type of guy.  
  
Amy asked, "What about this Sera person you talked about last night?  
Where is she at?" All the other Scouts, and the two cats, wanted to know.  
  
Goku answered, "She's having the VentureStar transported to Tokyo   
Int'l where we'll lift off at. Her full name is Sera Gardener, and she's a   
very nice young lady, and a good fighter. Once she was strong enough, I   
taught her all of my fighting powers and skill, and how to use them. In   
fact, she's almost stronger then me." The Scouts were in awe, before the   
phone rang.  
  
Bulma's dad wen to answer it, "Hello!!................Oh, hi there   
Sera............Yes ..............Yes, I'll tell them........O.K........  
bye," He hung up the phone, "Goku, That was Sera. The VentureStar is at   
the airport and is being fueled up for take off. She says you should   
probably head over there now."  
  
Goku stood up, "This is a volunteer only mission. If you want to   
go, please stand." Everybody in the room, except for Bulma's dad, stood up,   
"All Right, we all go, so lets GO!" Everybody packed all they would need   
and went to the airport.  
  
When the Scouts and the Dragon Ball gang got to the airport, the   
sight they saw put everyone, except Bulma, into shock, "Everyone, this is   
the VentureStar."  
  
The ship was 'huge.' It was at least 14 ft. tall, not counting the   
height of the vertical tails on it. It was in the shape of a triangle, for   
length and width. The Fuselage was at least 8 ft. tall, without the landing   
gears down, witch they are, and it was white on the top and black on the   
bottom half of the space ship.  
  
They continued to stare at it until the loading ramp lowered. After   
it was down someone stepped out of it. She was about Amy and Mina's hight,   
she was wearing the same uniform that Goku was wearing, had sky blue eyes,   
and Blond hair done up in a single pony tail going down her back till her   
waist, "What took you all so long? The ship is all gassed up and ready to   
go, and you had to take your time, didn't you? I was starting to get bored."  
  
Goku chuckled a little before he said, "Sailor Scouts, this is Sera   
Gardener, our best pilot in the gang, next to Bulma, who will be   
co-piloting the ship with her."  
  
Each of the Scouts, who were in Scout form since just before they   
left Bulma's Dad's place, walked up and shook Sera's hand to greet her. As   
each Scout did, they thought she looked familiar some how, and, later, so   
did the cats, but brushed it off as nothing.  
  
Sera spoke up, "If everybody is ready, just climb aboard and we'll   
be taking off soon." Every one got on board. After everybody was aboard,   
Sera raised the loading Ramp and told everyone to sit down and buckle up for   
take off, before she went to the cockpit. Once in the Cockpit, Sera   
switched a few switches, and the ship began to tilt onto its engines for a   
vertical take off. Once the ship was in place, she stored the landing gears   
and contacted the tower, "Tower this is VentureStar, requesting permission   
for a vertical take off."  
  
The tower responded, "Roger, VentureStar, you are clear for a   
vertical take off. Good luck."  
  
Sera reach for the intercom, "Attention all passengers. We are go   
for lift off. Beginning count down from 10 seconds."  
  
Everyone in the passenger area braised themselves for take off, not   
having much experience with shuttle take offs, before Sera began the count   
down, "10..........9.............8 ...........7.............6............  
5..............4............3, " the engines began to fire, "2..............  
1 ...........0...........Lift off," Sera pushed the accelerator throttle to   
full power, while Bulma did her best to hold the ship steady. The   
VenturStar lifted off the ground and left a trail of smoke behind it as it   
raced off into space at speeds beyond the speed of sound.  
  
After the VentureStar reach Earth orbit, Sera asked for Sailor   
Mercury to begin scanning for the Saiyan spaceship, Bulma did the same with   
the shuttle's Radar and scanning systems. Bulma and Sailor Mercury   
announced at the same time, "Found it," Bulma continued, "Straight ahead,   
just past Lunar orbit. I'm arming the laser guns, just in case." Two   
panels, just behind the nose, opened up and to guns poked out to point   
straight ahead.  
  
On the Saiyan spaceship, the alarms started to go off all over the   
bridge. The Saiyan captain was mad, "What's going on?"  
  
One of the Science officers spoke up, "We have an unidentified ship   
approaching from Earth. Intercept is in 2 hrs."  
  
The Saiyan Captain turned to the gray uniformed man, "I knew I   
shouldn't have trusted you with this plan, Jedite. But nnnnnnoooooo, you   
had to put the prisoners on this ship."  
  
Jedite just smirked, "I don't think you need to worry about that   
ship. Today's, human ships can only travel through space. They have no   
armaments of any kind."  
  
The Saiyan captain rose from his captains chair, "Arm all weapons.   
Prepare to fire when they're in range."  
  
On the VentureStar, things were getting tense. After 2 hrs. of   
traveling through space, they knew they would be attack by any guns mounted   
on the Saiyan ship. Bulma and Sera were waiting, with their hands on the   
controls of both the navigation controls, and the weapons controls.   
Finally, just as they began their approach from behind the Saiyan ship, it   
open fired on the VentureStar. Sera piloted the ship while Bulma targeted   
the Saiyan ship's engines. Sera managed to dodge all the attacks and was   
doing good, with several close calls. Bulma managed to take out most of the   
engines, and the computer reported it no longer had enough engine thrust to   
leave orbit. Sera took the VentureStar so close to the ship's hull, it was   
only a few feet off of it. Bulma began scanning for a way into the Saiyan   
ship, "I found a hanger door straight ahead." Sure enough there was a door   
faceing the VentureStar but it was shut.  
  
"Have any idea, as to how we get in," Sera asked.  
  
Bulma shook her head, almost in a panic, "No, I can't get into their   
computer system to open the door. Sailor Mercury, see what you can do about   
it."  
  
"I'm already on it. I just need a few more seconds, and..........  
there." the doors in front to the VentureStar began to open.  
  
Sera wasted no time, she lowered the landing gears and told everyone   
to bras for impact. As soon as the gears touch the Saiyan ship's hull, she   
put on the brakes and skidded the VentureStar into the hanger bay. The ship   
came to a stop, with several feet left to spare.  
  
On the Saiyan bridge, intruder alert warnings were going off before   
one of the security personal reported, "The unidentified ship has landed in   
hanger bay 15. Shields are gone, engines are 90% damaged, and we lost some   
of the aft weapons."  
  
The Saiyan captain stood up again, "I want all personal to begin a   
search for the intruders, and Jedite, I want you out there too." Jedite   
bowed and teleported out of the bridge.  
  
On the prison level, the Tsukinos heard the intruder alert sirens,   
but didn't know what they were until someone over the intercom announced,   
"We have intruders in hanger 15. All personal begin a search pattern. The   
intruders are possibly the Sailor Scouts and the Dragon Ball team."  
  
This made all the Tsukinos smile before Sammy spoke up, "See, I told   
ya the Sailor Scouts would get us out."  
  
End of Chapter 2. What happens next? How will the VentureStar crew get to   
the Tsukinos and get them out? Will they succeed. Find out in Chapter   
3 - The Rescue. Send all comments to gbess@iname.com. Visit my web site at   
www.geocities.com/Tokyo/Courtyard/2058. 


	4. Chapter 3: The Rescue

Chapter 3 is coming at you. The VentureStar crew have entered the Saiyan   
ship for a rescue mission. From here on out, there is going to be a lot of   
action.  
  
Usual disclaimers apply  
  
Enjoy!!  
Sailor Moon DBZ Chapter 3 - The Rescue  
  
In a United States apartment, near Harvard, a lone occupant started   
cooking his Dinner. Darien decided to watch the news while he was cooking.   
Over the past semester, Darien has been enjoying his stay in the U.S. At   
first, he was glad to be away from Tokyo, because of all the sad memories of   
Serena, but half way through the Semester, he began to miss Tokyo, and has   
often thought about just going home and finish his education there.  
  
Just then, a portion of the news began to catch his eye. The Camera   
was showing pictures of a large triangular space shuttle at Tokyo Int'l   
tipping onto its back for a take off as the anchorman said, "Your currently   
looking at the prototype for tomorrow's space shuttles. This particular   
module belongs to the Capsule Corp. We've been told by sources that this   
shuttle lifted off from Tokyo Int'l just over 2 hours ago. Its crew's   
mission, which is believed to be the Dragon Ball team and the legendary   
Sailor Scouts, is to intercept an alien ship in Lunar orbit believed to be   
holding some Tokyo citizens hostage. The names of the hostages were not   
given to us, but we will give you further details as we get them. Now back   
to the studio." Darien turned the set off.  
  
If nothing else convinced him to go home now, that did. He should   
be up there with the Scouts, but instead he just ran from his problems when   
he should have faced them. He immediately went to the phone book to call a   
travel agent, and booked the next available flight back to Tokyo.   
Unfortunately, the next available flight was next week, all the others   
before were booked.  
  
Back in space, in the Saiyan hanger, Bulma and Sera powered down the   
VentureStar and told everyone they had to hurry, "Most likely, they have   
Saiyan troops heading this way right now. We were lucky to end up in a   
hanger that they were not using."  
  
Goku agreed, "Alright, we will be splitting into five teams. One   
Sailor Scout and DB member per team. Those not chosen should remain here to   
guard the ship, understood?" Everyone agreed.  
  
Sera spoke up, "I think Ray and I should pair off. She has a   
natural born fighting skills, and a temper to boot, and I got excellent   
fighting skills myself."  
  
Piccolo spoke up, "Of all the Sailor Scouts I've met, Sailor Jupiter   
should pair off with me just nicely." Jupiter agreed, as did Ray with Sera.  
  
Krillin volunteered next, "I think me and Sailor Mercury can get   
along just good." Amy didn't have a problem with it.  
  
Goku spoke up next, "Sailor Venus, you and I have the best combat   
experience of both the groups," Mina agreed and Goku continued, "The last   
team will have to be solely from my team, since we're out of Scouts, Tien,   
and Yamcha should do."  
  
After everyone in all five teams left the ship, Yamcha said, "I   
think we should all split up here to cover more ground and find the   
Tsukinos." Everyone agreed and went five different ways.  
  
Sera and Sailor Mars were walking down an empty corridor, being as   
careful as possible when Ray spoke up, "I don't like this. We've been   
searching for 15 minutes and we should have run into some kind of trouble by   
now."  
  
Sera nodded her head, "I know what you mean. I'm also a little   
nervous."  
  
This puzzled Ray, "How come? I only met you a few hours ago, but by   
what I've seen so far, you shouldn't be."  
  
"This is my first battle outside of training sessions back at Master   
Roshi's island, that I can remember anyway."  
  
"Ya, I've heard you lost your memory about a year ago. I know   
someone who can relate to you on that."  
  
Sera was curious, "And who might that be?"  
  
"His name is Darien. he was in a car crash about 11 or 12 yrs. ago.   
He lost his family and his memories. Just over a year ago, though a girl   
came into his life and they, eventually, fell in love. Unfortunately, she   
died just shortly after, or so we think at the moment."  
  
"Oh, are you talking about what's her name, uhhhhhh, Serena I think   
it is."  
  
"Ya, she was the leader of our team, Sailor Moon. In fact.......,"   
Rays statement was cut off by an energy blast on the wall next to her. Both   
fell down and got back up to see two Saiyans in front of them, "Here's the   
welcome wagon, MARS FIRBIRD STRIKE." Rays attack hit one and he fell over,   
but he got right back up.  
  
Sera tried her attack, "KAMAHAAAAAAAMAHA." A beam of energy cut lose   
from her hands and hit both Saiyans in their sides. The two Saiyan split up   
to surround Sera and Mars. Sera started another attack, "KAIO-KEN ATTACK."   
Energy like fire surrounded Sera and she charged at a Saiyan, who grunted in   
pain when she hit his stomach.  
  
Sailor Mars sent another attack at Sera's target, "MARS FIRE   
IGNITE." The attack hit and finished off the Saiyan, but it also caused a   
section of the bulkheads to come crashing down on where Sera was, and she   
fell either under or behind the rubble, Ray wasn't sure witch, "SERA,   
NOOOOO!"  
  
Sera came to with a head ache. She got up onto her hands and knees   
when she noticed she was in a fog of some sort that was well lit. Then a   
figure appeared and walked up to Sera. Sera got back onto her feet to look   
at her and was about to ask who she was when the lady touched her forehead   
with the palm of her right hand. There was a bright flash of light there as   
memories began to flood Sera's head.  
  
Ray was very upset. True she took out a Saiyan, but probably at the   
expense of someone she grew to care about like a sister. She vented all her   
anger into another attack to fight the remaining Saiyan, "MARS FIREBIRD   
STRIKE." Her attack was true and she hit him right in the chest. She gave   
a shout at triumph, but was short lived when she noticed the Saiyan was   
still standing.  
  
She was about the try again when a voice Mars was all too glad to   
hear shout, "KAIO-KEN TIMES 10." The rubble Sera was near exploded,   
clearing the area. Sailor Mars turned around to shout for joy, but went   
into shock at what Ray say before Sera shouted her attack,   
"KAAAAMAAAAHAAAAMAAAAHAAAA." and another energy beam went out and finished   
the Saiyan. After it was gone the two embresed in a bear hug.  
  
On the bridge the Science officer reported, "Sir, one of the groups   
is getting closer to the prison level."  
  
"Tell the guards there to have the prisoners moved to the execution   
room to be terminated," the captain was not having a good day and was as mad   
as he could possible get.  
  
"Yes sir," the officer said.  
  
In the Tsukino cell, they were beginning to wonder when help would   
arrive when one of the guards entered, "The three of you are to come with   
me. Your being taken to be executed." This put frightened faces on all   
three Tsukinos. They agreed and followed the guards.  
  
The three guards have been walking the Tsukinos for 10 minutes now   
and they began to wonder when it would be over. Mrs. Tsukino had to ask,   
"Where are you taking us?"  
  
"Shut up you," the lead guard said, "Your going to be executed."  
  
"Over my dead body Saiyan-trash," shouted a voice.  
  
The guards looked around to see who said that when Ray shouted,   
"MARS FIREBIRD STRIKE." The flaming phoenix came out of Sailor Mars's hands   
as it went and knocked out two guards.  
  
The Tsukinos were jumping for joy, but the next voice put them into   
shock, "MOON SCEPTER ELIMINATION."  
  
Cliffhanger!!!! What happens next. Will they get off the ship alive? Find   
out in Chapter 4: An Unexpected Surprise. Send all comments to   
gbess@iname.com. Visit my web site at   
www.geocities.com/Tokyo/Courtyard/2058. 


	5. Chapter 4: An Unexpected Surprise

Here's Chapter 4. Guess who came to the rescue!!!  
  
Usual disclaimers apply  
  
Enjoy!!  
Sailor Moon DBZ: Chapter 4 - An Unexpected Surprise  
  
The Tsukinos turned their shocked faces to where Sailor Mars was to   
see Sailor Moon using a scepter at the last Saiyan guard. The crescent   
energy beam went out to the Saiyan and slammed him into a support beam   
behind him. After the Saiyan was out cold, she walked up to him, "Have a   
nice nap you pithy animal." Sailor Moon got the keys to her Family's   
handcuffs and went over to them to undo the cuffs.  
  
After she got the handcuffs off, Ellen, Ken, and Sammy got into a   
group hug with Sailor Moon. They just couldn't believe that she was alive   
and on a Saiyan ship to add to it. Mrs. Tsukino recovered enough to speak,   
"Serena.........How?.........When?"  
  
Sailor Moon just smiled, "It's a long story mother, but first I need   
to do something." She took out a Communicator that looked like a black   
wrist watch, and pushed a few buttons, "Goku, can you here me?"  
  
Goku's voice came from the watch, "Loud and clear, Sera."  
  
Serena held back the urge to tell him her real name. She didn't   
have time to tell him that just yet, "Sailor Mars and I have found the   
Tsukinos. Get everybody back to the ship," Goku agreed and signed off.   
Sailor Moon changed back into Serena, with her single waist long ponytail,   
"I'll tell where I've been on the way back. After the battle against Queen   
Beryl, I made a wish to be a normal teenager, with no more Sailor business,   
and that me and my friends were alive again. The Silver Crystal granted my   
wish, but something went wrong. For some reason, instead of just erasing my   
memories of being Sailor Moon, it erased all my memories, and transported me   
to a very small island about 30 miles east of Tokyo. I woke up there with   
no memory what so ever, and formed a new identity, Sera Gardener. Over the   
years I was there, I joined the Dragon Ball team and went under some serious   
training, not to mention some serious school work, taught by Master Roshi.   
Up until about 30 minutes ago, my memory remained a blank."  
  
"Flash Back"  
  
Sera heard Mars shout her attack, "MARS FIRE IGNITE." Sera got out   
of the way of Sailor Mars's firebird attack as it slammed into, and turned   
the Saiyan into dust. Sera herd a noise above her and looked up to see the   
bulkheads coming down. She jumped out of the way, but one hit her in the   
head, and heard Sailor Mars before she was out cold, "SERA, NOOOOO!"  
  
Sera came to with a head ache. She got up onto her hands and knees   
when she noticed she was in a fog of some sort that was well lit. Then a   
figure appeared and walked up to Sera. Sera got back onto her feet to look   
at her and was about to ask who she was when the lady touched her forehead   
with the palm of her right hand. There was a bright flash of light there as   
memories flooded Sera's head. Memories of the Moon kingdom, meeting, and   
falling in love with Prince Darien, the Nega-verse destroying the Moon   
Kingdom, her dieing, being reborn as Serena Tsukino, becoming Sailor Moon,   
meeting Luna, and the rest of the Scouts, defeating Beryl and making her   
wish.  
  
Queen Serenity withdrew her hand when Serena shot her head back,   
"Mother, what happened, why did I forget everything?"  
  
Queen Serenity smiled and gave Serena a hug, "The Silver crystal   
made an unusual accident and erased all your memories, plus sent you to an   
island instead of Tokyo, but that trip allowed you new responsibilities as   
you learned to master the Kamahamaha, and Kaio-Ken techniques. Now the evil   
you face is so strong, those techniques alone won't do the job. Take your   
locket out of your sub-space pocket," Serena took it out, but it looked like   
it was damaged. Before Serena could voice her worries, a bright flash of   
light appeared above Serena's locket. When it faded, Serena saw the Silver   
Crystal lowering itself down to the locket. It merged with the locket to   
form the crystal star locket. Queen Serenity took out a scepter and handed   
it to Serena, "This is your new tool for fighting evil, the Moon Scepter.   
Use it wisely Serena, my daughter," Serena nodded as Queen Serenity began to   
fade, "Now say Moon Crystal Power."  
  
Serena didn't Hesitate, "MOON CRYSTAL POWER." In a Blink of an eye,   
Serena was surrounded by feathers and ribbons, and they solidified into her   
Sailor outfit. Sailor Moon has returned.  
  
Sailor Moon woke up with a head ache and a beam still on her head.   
She heard Sailor Mars shout, "MARS FIREBIRD STRIKE."  
  
She must still be fighting that other Saiyan. Serena got on her   
feet and prepared to remove the derby. She went into a fighting stance and   
built up power. After she had she shouted, "KAIO-KEN TIMES 10." The rubble   
cleared very easily. My powers are stronger in my Sailor Moon form,   
cool. After the smoke cleared, Sailor Moon saw the remaining Saiyan, still   
on its feet, and Sailor Mars, with a very shocked look on her face, staring   
at her. Serena managed to hold in her laughter at Ray's look and sent an   
attack, "KAAAAMAAAAHAAAAMAAAAHAAAA." She sent another energy beam and the   
remaining Saiyan and finished it off.   
  
After it was dusted, Ray couldn't hold back her joy any longer and   
embraced Serena in a bear hug, "Serena, how?........We thought you were   
dead."  
  
Sailor Moon just grinned, "Do I look dead to you?" They hugged each   
other again before resuming their search for the prison level.  
  
They have been searching for no more then 10 minutes when they heard   
Serena's Mom ask, "Where are you taking us?" Serena was in shock, They   
harm one hair on my family, and they will be sorry.  
  
Sailor Mars briefly told Serena they knew her identity before the   
Saiyans answered, "Shut up you. your being taken to be executed."  
  
That was the last straw for Serena as she shouted, "Over my dead   
body Saiyan-trash."  
  
Sailor Mars bolted around the corner they were hiding behind and   
attacked, "MARS FIREBIRD STRIKE."  
  
After Mars sent her attack, Sailor Moon came around the corner and   
took out her scepter, "MOON SCEPTER ELIMINATION."  
  
"End Flash Back."  
  
"That's pretty much it," Serena concluded. By this time, they had   
just reached the outside of the hanger when Sailor Mars and Moon heard all   
kinds of attacks going on in the hanger, "No wonder we didn't run into   
trouble, trouble wen to the hanger. MOON CRYSTAL POWER."  
  
Every one but Sailor Mars, Sera and the Tsukinos were in the hanger   
now. That's what Sailor Jupiter noticed, "Where are they? They couldn't   
have found any Saiyans to fight. We're up to our ears in them in this   
hanger, JUPITER THUNDER DRAGON." The other four teams met no trouble what   
so ever when they left the hanger, and they were glad when Sera informed   
Goku the mission was successful. When everyone got back, they saw Saiyans   
of every size throwing energy attacks like crazy. Now they were holding   
their own, but were beginning to tire.  
  
Venus answered, "I don't know, but they better hurry, VENUS CRESCENT   
BEAM SHOWER."  
  
Mercury wasted not time either on her attacks, "MERCURY ICE BUBBLES   
FREEZE."  
  
Everyone in the Dragon Ball team was also in the fight. Krillin   
was throwing Destructo Discs, Goku, and Gohan were throwing Kamahamaha   
blasts, Piccolo was firing his special cannon beam, Yamcha was also firing   
energy blasts, and so was Tien, and Chiaotzu. They were slowly taking out   
each Saiyan. They were down to less then a dozen Saiyan's, but the   
VentureStar crew needed Sera, and Sailor Mars now.  
  
"MARS FIREBIRD STRIKE," Sailor Mars launched her attack at a Saiyan   
before it could cut off Mercury's head with its ax.  
  
The Sailor Scouts, and the Dragon Ball team turned to see Sailor   
Mars and the Tsukinos. Jupiter spoke up, "Get into the shuttle Tsukinos,"   
then turned to Mars, "Where is Sera?" Sailor Mars pointed straight up.  
  
Everyone looked up, and this time, it was the Sailor Mercury's,   
Sailor Jupiter's, and Sailor Venus's turn to go into shock. Sailor Moon   
came flying down with a red pole in her hands. She waked it over the head   
of one of the Saiyans. Then she pointed it at another Saiyen and shouted,   
"POWER POLE EXTEND." Her Pole glowed bright red and grew to such a length,   
it slammed into the Saiyan's stomach, and threw it into a support beam   
behind him, taking many Saiyans with him, and all that were hit were out   
cold.  
  
Most of the Saiyan were now out cold or dead. the scouts were still   
in shock and managed to shout together, "SAILOR MOON!?!?"  
  
Serena wasted no time. She took out her Scepter and attack the   
remaining Saiyans, "MOON SCEPTER ELIMINATION." Her attack took out the   
remaining Saiyans. After she returned her scepter to her sub-space pocket,   
Sailor Moon ran up to the other scouts and got into a group hug.  
  
Mercury was the calmest of the bunch, "Serena, How?........We   
thought."  
  
Sailor Moon interrupted, "Ames, do you know how often I've been   
asked that within the last 2 hours?"  
  
Luna and Artamis came up to the groups at this point. They notice   
Sailor Moon and Luna jumped onto Serena's shoulder, "Serena,...."  
  
"Luna, I'll explain later, but it's good to see you, and you to   
Artamis."  
  
Artamis smiled, "Glad to have you back Serena. The team just hasn't   
been the same without you."  
  
The Scouts carried on like this for several more minutes before   
someone materialized above them, "Sorry to interrupt your happy reunion,   
but I'm here to destroy you all."  
  
The Scout looked up and were in shock, but Sailor Moon just had one   
thing to say, "Jedite."  
  
Another cliffhanger!!!! What do you think? Surprised to see Sailor Moon   
back? How will the Scouts deal with Jedite? Will the VentureStar crew get   
off the Saiyan ship alive? Find out in chapter 5: Trouble with Jedite.   
Send all comments to gbess@iname.com. Visit my web site at   
www.geocites.com/Tokyo/Courtyard/2058. 


	6. Chapter 5: Trouble with Jedite

Hi everyone. Here's Ch.5, and the Sailor Scouts and Goku are about to fight   
Jedite.  
  
Usual disclaimers apply  
  
Enjoy!!  
Sailor Moon DBZ: Ch. 5 - Trouble with Jedite  
  
Everyone stared at Jedite. He had a menacing look on his face as he   
slowly lowered to the ground. After he set down he said, "Well, Sailor   
Moon, I thought you died with Queen Beryl. Guess I'll have to finish what   
Beryl started."  
  
Sailor Moon glared at Jedite, "If you think I'm killed that easily,   
Jedite, think again. I am Sailor Moon, the champion of justice. And I say   
on behalf of the Moon..."  
  
"On behalf of Mercury."  
"On Behalf of Mars."  
"On behalf of Jupiter."  
"On behalf of Venus."  
  
All together, "We will right all wrongs and triumph over slimsters   
like you. Scout's Honor."  
  
Jedite laughed, "Your still doing speeches? It's been fun, but now   
you must die." With that, Jedite sent an energy blast at them. Everyone   
got out of the line of fire, barely.  
  
Sailor Moon got to her feet, "I want everyone except the Scouts and   
Goku to get into the ship." They all looked ready to protest, but at Sailor   
Moon's glare, they agreed. Sailor Moon and Goku were now standing side by   
side, ready to attack.  
  
Goku said, "Rumor has it, Sera, you remember who you are. We need   
to talk, but later. For lets get ready, TO DO SOME SERIOUS POWERING UP!!"   
At that, both Sailor Moon and Goku went into fighting stands and started   
powering up their attack both shouting, "KEIO-KEN ATTACK." Power engulfed   
both of them in energy that looked like fire.  
  
Jedite was impressed, before Sailor Moon and Goku launched at him.   
Jedite barely dodged the first pass, but the two powered up fighters bounced   
off the walls and charged again at lighting speed, hitting Jedite in the   
back. Jedite fell to the ground, as did Sailor Moon and Goku, only with   
grace. They powered down their attack and stared at Jedite, before he got   
up and attacked again. Goku dodged it with no problem, but Sailor Moon was   
caught in the blast without warning. She fell back about 10 ft., and got   
back up. Jedite was ready to attack again, when Sailor Moon vanished from   
where she was standing, and reappeared behind Jedite, and landed a kick to   
his butt.  
  
Mars was shocked, as was the rest of the Scouts, "How did she do   
that?"  
  
Goku answered, "She ran...........reallllllllllllly fast. It's one   
of many techniques I taught her." Goku then launched his attack, "KAAAAA  
MAAAAAAHAAAAAAAMAAAAAAHAAAAAAA." Just as Jedite got up from being hit in   
the but, Goku's attack slammed into Jedite's stomach.  
  
The Scouts were getting riled up, especially Jupiter, "OK, now it's   
our turn, JUPITER THUNDER DRAGON."  
  
"MERCURY ICE BUBBLES FREEZE."  
"MARS FIREBIRD STRIKE."  
VENUS CRESCENT BEAM SHOWER."  
  
All the Scout's attacks hit Jedite also. Now he was mad. Jedite   
got up, and sent energy bolts in every direction possible. The Scouts and   
Goku took them all.  
  
Sailor Moon managed to get up, and was about to throw a kamahamaha,   
when she suddenly remembered what Queen Serenity said.  
  
"Flash Back"  
  
"The evil you face is so strong, those techniques alone won't do the   
job."  
  
"End Flashback"  
  
Sailor Moon reached for her Tiara, and started her oldest attack,   
"MOON TIARA MAGIC." The energy disc went to Jedite. Jedite saw it coming   
and dodged it easily. Sailor Moon commanded the tiara with several hand   
motions, and sent it back at Jedite, who took it right into the back. He   
groaned in pain and before he could counter attack, Sailor Moon took out her   
scepter, "MOON SCEPTER ELIMINATION." Jedite too that hit also, but was   
still alive. he got up and was about to attack.  
  
Sailor Moon braced her self for the assault, but instead there was a   
flash of light right next to Sailor Moon and someone in Black attacked   
Jedite. Jedite took out his crystal sward and so did his opponent. Before   
anyone knew it, Jedite was doing battle with............Jedite? In deed,   
they looked exactly alike, except the first Jedite had the negavese gray   
uniform on. The second had a black uniform on, just like Prince Darien's.   
The First Jedite stared at the second, "Well, well, if it isn't the original   
copy."  
  
With that, the second Jedite took his sward, and plunged it into the   
first Jedite saying, "Shut up and die clone." The first Jedite could only   
choke out one last breath, before he fell to the ground and turned into   
dust. The Second Jedite took his sward and put it back into its hilt. He   
walked up to the Sailor Scouts, and bowed.  
  
Sailor Moon didn't know what to make of it, so she asked the only   
question on her mind, "Who are you?" The Scouts nodded as if asking the same  
question.  
  
Jedite smiled and said, "I am Jedite, fourth royal guard to Prince   
Darien. The real Jedite. After I was captured during the Silver   
Millennium, Queen Beryl cloned me and the rest of Prince Darien's guard,   
Nephrite, Zoisite, and Malachite. After we were cloned, we were killed, and   
our copies obeyed the negaverse."  
  
"Where are the other generals," Sailor Moon asked.  
  
Jedite hung his head, "I haven't found them yet."  
  
Goku decided to speak up, "I hate to interrupt this, but we need to   
leave, before more company arrives." Everyone agreed and got into the   
VentureStar.  
  
As soon as everyone was in, Sailor Moon changed back into Serena and   
closed the ramp, before walking into the cockpit and taking her seat next to   
Bulma, "Let's get out of here."  
  
Bulma turned a few switches and powered up the engines, "Engines at   
full power. Our Saiyan friends haven't booted us out of their system yet   
so I can open the hanger doors." Bulma typed on a keyboard and the doors   
opened before the VentureStar went to full throttle and flew out of the   
hanger, while raising the landing gears.  
  
On the Saiyan Bridge, the Captain was angry, "Power up the Ion   
Cannon, and all remaining batteries. If these humans want our prisoners   
they can have them, but their planet will be destroyed."  
  
A Computer reported, "Ion Cannon charging. Two hour to full power.   
all batteries active."  
  
The captain ordered, "Lock onto that shuttle and fire."  
  
Ohhh Nooo, not another cliffhanger!!!! I love em. So, what happens next?   
Will the VentureStar be able to escape the Saiyan ship's guns? Will they be   
able to save the Earth? Find out in chapter 6 - Escape from the Saiyans.   
Send all comments to gbess@iname.com. Visit my web site at   
www.geocities.com/Tokyo/Courtyard/2058. 


End file.
